Abused And Therapy
by JAY ROCK 1127
Summary: Nodako lost her son to her husband when he was two years old. Now after 10 years she is a therapist, and ends up having a young boy as a patient, who has been abused in several ways. He refuses to give her his name or the name of his abuser because he is scared. Now Nodako must find a way to help this little boy and help him realize there is nothing to be afraid of.
1. Chapter 1

**All thanks goes to Kellym01.2 for letting me continue to write about this story**

* * *

.

* * *

Abuse and Therapy

Chapter 1: a broken heart

Written by Jayrock1127

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

.

* * *

Nodoka Saotome let out a tired sigh as she was walking through the halls of the Nerima mental hospital. Today she was receiving a new patient, she entered the building where the child was been held, yet she didn't understand why a child would need to be held in this place. Only the more dangerous patients were contained here until they were no longer a danger to themselves or others. The only other reason for someone to be here, is they would have to endure a severe traumatic experience of one form or another and the patient was unstable.

'Why would a child be here…surely it can't be that bad' Nodoka thought to herself. She was hoping she is right and the young patient was only in here by mistake or some form of technicality. Perhaps it might be a risk assessment but she doubted it, and she knew in her gut how wrong she was. This facility was used to determine if people needed to go to an asylum or just in case the patient was too dangerous.

Nodoka headed up to the floor she was told her patient would be, and when she approached the door, she was glancing over his file one last time before entering the approaching his room. From the picture Nodoka could see the boy couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve, the file described him thoroughly, he shunned away from all forms of contact from anyone and they constantly showed fear when approached. She soon read the reason about why he was here, and apparently those who found him said, he was lying in an alley, looked half dead, they tried to take him to a hospital, but they ended up in hospital with several broken bones and even some torn muscles and internal bleeding.

Nodoka couldn't believe what she was reading and she looked back at the door. She knew she needed to do her job, but what she just read made her feel unease. However, she gathered what she had in her and hesitantly reached for the door, unlocking it before slowly entering, closing it slowly once she was within the room. The room she was in was bare, it had light blue stone walls, a dim little light, two chairs tucked into a table, one for her and at the opposite side of the small room one for him.

Nodoka slowly made her way to her seat, not making eye contact or any sudden, fast, movements. Once she took her seat she looked towards the chair to find it empty, and then she heard the rattling of some chains.

She turned to locate its source.

What she saw brought tears to her eyes, for before her was the young boy from the file. He was huddled in the corner, curled in on himself, one eye peeking out, shaking with fear as was his entire body. His hands were cuffed together by a chain attached to a wall allowing near no movement. Nodoka knew the chains length would only stop him from reaching her and the door, not the chair or most of his side of the room.

Nodoka could clearly see the tears being held back by sheer force of will alone. He reminded her so much of her own son, but she hadn't seen him for a decade or so now. She thought of him constantly, but she could not think of him now, she had to focus on her patient.

"Hello, my name is Nodoka, I have come here to help you" Nodoka said, using the kindest tone she could muster. The boy only curled up tighter and pushed further against the corner.

"Can you tell me your name?" Nodoka asked.

No reply.

"How old are you?" she tried again.

No reply.

"Do you know where your mother is?" she asked, hoping for some form of reply. The boy looked up from his knees and when Nodoka saw his face she fought back a gasp when she saw a single scar going through his left eye.

"Mother?" the boy croaked, his voice hoarse as if he hadn't used it in a while.

"Yes, do you know where she is?" she asked.

"What's a mother?" the boy croaked.

Nodoka stiffened when he said that, and it was echoing through her head about what he just said. 'He doesn't…even know what a mother is' Nodoka gasped within her mind, tears then began to swell in her eyes because it is sad to hear that a young child like this doesn't know who his mother is, but he doesn't know what a mother is.

She then thought that maybe he might have been through so much, based on seeing him right now, that he might have forgotten what a mother is. She then thought she could tell him what a mother is so it could probably jog back some memory of who his mother was to him and help him get reunited with her. "Your mother is who gave birth to you, a mother is supposed to protect you, show you're loved" Nodoka replied, she saw no realization within the boys eyes.

"Then I don't have one" the boy replied, his eyes dropping.

Nodoka let out a small sigh.

"What about your father?" Nodoka asked hoping to get an answer from him.

She then got a response from him, but it wasn't a verbal response, but the boy visibly flinched and pushed himself further back against the wall.

Nodoka decided to avoid that topic for now since maybe that could the source of the issue with him and she wouldn't want to cause any more stress on him than he is now.

She then asked a different question to the boy. "Where do you live?" she asked.

"Nowhere" came the reply.

"You mean you're homeless…did you run away from home?" Nodoka asked.

"I ran away…but I never had a home" the boy replied.

"Where have you been living?" Nodoka asked.

"Everywhere" came the reply, his voice a little less hoarse but still ruff.

"What do you mean?" Nodoka asked.

"We travelled" came the reply.

"Oh…why didn't you stay in the same place?" Nodoka asked.

"We had to keep moving…keep…training…" came the reply, his voice became weak and full of emotion with the last word, Nodoka noticed.

"What did the training consist of?" Nodoka asked.

"He…would beat me, said it would build up my stamina…make me stronger…when we had food I would have to defend my food while eating it or I wouldn't eat…we'd get up with the sun and…train…" he responded, Nodoka couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'What kind of monster would do this to him…he's never had a home, been beaten and he doesn't even know what a mother is' Nodoka practically screamed within her mind, salty tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

"Who did you…train with?" Nodoka asked.

No reply.

"How long has _he _been training you?" Nodoka asked.

"Ever since I can remember" came the reply.

Nodoka right now just wanted to go over to the small boy and hug him, tell him everything will be alright and take him home but she knew, not only could she not do that but she also doubted it was going to be alright.

"Did he do anything else besides beating you?" Nodoka asked.

No reply, and Nodoka noticed the boy close up into a tighter ball.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked hoping to get him to uncurl or…something, anything.

"Brother? Sister?" he questioned, Nodoka couldn't believe this the more she asked the worse it got.

"Where do you go to school?" she asked.

"I don't" came the reply

"Why?" she asked.

"Po…he said it was a waste of time…that all I…need is the art…that school is pointless…I went for a week once…but not since" he replied.

Nodoka noticed his slip of tongue, noting it down for later. At the moment though it was growing harder for her to control her rage, she couldn't believe what this boy was telling her, then again she'd heard worse in terms of abuse, but she had a bad feeling that she'd barely scratched the surface.

"Are you thirsty?" Nodoka asked, noticing the water provided hadn't been touched and she was hoping to see the boy uncurl.

He didn't reply only nod.

"Then have some water it's yours" Nodoka replied as she indicated to a large pitcher of water waiting to be poured into a cup.

The boy licked his dry lips but he was hesitant to go towards it.

Nodoka watched as the boy stood up and approached the small table where the water was, eyes widening when she saw the condition of his body.

He was covered in dirt and dark maroon stains, blood stains, the flesh of his arms were decorated with scars and bruises, his shirt and pants torn in several places, showing a few glances of more scars on his body. Nodoka's eyes widened further when she saw he was malnourished, his skin was fairly pale and when he had been getting up his shirt had lifted and she could see an almost perfect outline of his ribs, from the look of him she was surprised he was able to stand yet he walked barley hindered by his injuries.

The boy took hold of the pitcher, lifting both his hands up to drink it, and downing it in a single breath before panting heavily as he dropped the bottle.

'Poor kid…he was dying of thirst and it looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in weeks maybe even months' Nodoka sighed within her mind, tears streaming down her face once again, unable to stand seeing a child about the same age as her own so badly beaten, while the mother within her was screaming out to protect the child.

"When was the last time you ate or drank anything?" Nodoka asked, the boy headed back to his corner.

"I haven't eaten for four days and last I drank was…" he trailed off "When did it rain?" he asked, Nodoka stiffened once again, the boy had been living on rain water.

"Three days ago" Nodoka answered on instinct.

"How did you get those scars?" she then asked, doubting a human could have made them. The boy flinched, eyes widening in terror, and Nodoka could practically see images playing behind his eyes. He was probably remembering how he got the scars, and he curled back into a ball, tighter than before, Nodoka was alarmed by this reaction, afraid to even think about what had been done to him.

Beep, beep.

She glanced down at her watch, her time was up, she'd been talking to the boy for two hours now and still didn't know who he was, where he was from, who his parents are or how he ended up in the city.

"I'm afraid I have to go now…but I'll be back tomorrow…a man will come and take you to your room in about half an hour" Nodoka said before taking her notes and heading out the door, closing it and locking it once she was out. She was hating herself for doing it but it was a precaution that everyone had to follow or they risk losing their jobs, Nodoka head down the hallway and once she was certain there was no way the boy or anyone would hear or see her she opened the floodgates, sobbing violently as tears gushed out of her eyes, her legs shaking as she continued to walk thinking about what she heard from the little boy.

* * *

.

* * *

**Hey guys it is me and I am back,**

**Now I know some of you guys are wondering where my other stories are at and why am I writing another story. Well I will tell you. You see after a year of writing the same fics for two stories I kind of feel a little burnt out from writing them. So, I thought writing something knew would help me out a lot so I won't get board. But, don't get me wrong, I am not done with my other stories because I plan to finish those stories and the next time I post would be Kasumi Cares again.**

**Anyways, if any of you are wondering where I got the idea for this story, it is because it is not my idea. This is a story that has already been written by someone else and that someone is Kellym01.2. I want to say thank you to her because she is the one that gave me permission to rewrite this story and let it finish it. If you guys want, you can go check out the same story on her profile because she is the original author of this story. What I plan to do with this story is fix some grammar issues and add some ideas of my own to make this story all come together and it pops out to you guys. By the way this is the only chapter I am going to be posting for a while now, because I want to work on my other stories. But, if you guys really want me to work on this story then tell me what you think and maybe I will reconsider dong this story more often.**

**Anyways that is all I have to say and I will see you in the next story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash\**

* * *

.

* * *

_Saotome Residence…_

By the time Nodoka arrived back home it was dark out and the full moon was shining brightly. She sauntered through the door, locking it before heading over to her chair and collapsing into it.

She then put her arms on her knees and covered her eyes with her hands as they were beaming red. It was obvious she had been crying for a while and she couldn't help but think of that boy she had today.

That boy reminded her of her son, as she remembered what had happened to him and what he could be going through. She imagined that her son must be suffering somewhere around the world and this boy must've been through something similar if he looked so hopeless and scared to talk with her.

Speaking of her son, she moved on to her patient to think about her own child. She weakly looked over to her left to the coffee table beside her chair. Atop it was a single picture in a frame, a corner torn away, within the picture was herself lying in a hospital bed, holding her newborn son and where her husband once stood beside her was torn away. Her gaze landed on the image of the small baby and a smile started to grow upon her face. After that, tears began to slide down her cheek when she was reminded that was her baby that she hasn't seen before he turned one.

This was the reason she worked so far from home, to help people, to bring families together whenever she could because she failed to keep her own together. She failed to protect her baby and now she would never see him again and she swore she would never let anyone else feel what she felt or go through what she went through, never.

She remembered the day it happened. She remembered the night before, how her husband told her he would train their son in the art in order to make him strong enough, so that he would not be weak. But in order to do that he would have to take their son away, so she couldn't weaken him with the love of his mother. She was furious thinking over what happened that day.

* * *

.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"How dare you even consider taking my baby away from me" Nodoka spat, all her life she had wanted a baby, she didn't not care whether it be a boy or girl, just as long as it was hers, her baby, something to love and hell itself would freeze over a thousand times before she'd let her husband take him.

"Nodoka be reasonable, Ranma needs to be strong so he can be the heir for the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts. He will then marry one of Tendo's daughters and produce a strong heir for the school" Genma declared, pounding his chest with his fist dominantly.

"Reasonable?! How the hell is this reasonable, he can barely walk and you want to take him away from me and torture him. And you even dare to involve Kimiko's baby girls in this, they are babies Genma, not objects to be used to fulfil your sick dreams" Nodoka spat.

"How dare you, this is a matter of honour" Genma roared.

"Honour, the school you want to 'train' Ranma in was founded by a pervert and a thief, it's based on deception and trickery, Anything Goes hah even the name is dishonourable, just think what the name actually means…and I don't care for the honour you speak of, my baby will not be used by you as some bargaining chip to give you an easy life" Nodoka spat, her voice was filled with venom and her eyes with fire. She knew his plan all too well, 'train' Ranma and then marry him off to a Tendo and live off his work.

"This for the boy's own good, I will make him strong Nodoka, he will be the best martial artist of his generation" Genma declared proudly.

"Bull shit, this is not for his own good, it is for your own. Bring this up again and I will force you to redeem the honour you abandoned by training under Happosai by ritual seppuku" Nodoka spat again as Genma stiffened when he heard the dreaded master's name and went pale when his wife finished her threat.

He knew she'd deliver, thanks to Ranma's birth Nodoka could have no more children and he'd seen just how protective a mother could be when he tried to 'liberate' a child to be his heir before he met Nodoka.

"Very well, I am so sorry Nodoka please forgive me" Genma begged, using the crouching tiger technique, inwardly smirking as an idea began to form within his head.

Nodoka listened to what her husband said and she walked away with satisfaction from what her husband just said. She then went to the crib and picked up her baby to cradle him. She then kissed him on the head and whispered something to him.

"I will not let him do anything to you" She said close to his head.

Meanwhile, Genma just peeked his head up and smiled evilly as she bought in to what he just said.

* * *

.

* * *

The next day Nodoka had to go to work and she did not trust Genma alone with her baby. So she hired a babysitter who appeared to be just a mountain of muscle, armed with a cutlass on his belt, if only she'd known. The huge man may have looked aggressive, but luckily for her, she has heard good things from the man about how nice he was with children and parents. The only time he would even look like a bad man is when he needed to protect the ones he needed to keep safe.

So while Nodoka was at work, the babysitter was playing with Ranma making him laugh and smile. Eventually it was time for the baby's nap and he lied him down in his crib. He sat in Nodoka's chair she uses to read bedtime stories for him to sleep as he was rocking the crib.

While he was doing that, Genma had come into the room with a cup of tea, "Here have a drink, this is the least I can do for you for watching over my son for me."

The babysitter just eyed Genma carefully because he remembered his wife told him not to trust her husband. However, he was just offering a cup of tea and what is the worst that could happen from drinking just a small amount. So he accepted the tea and didn't even respond to him. He then finished it in one sip and that was it.

Now they were just staring at each other eye to eye.

But the drink tasted a little funny as he now started to feel fuzzy and dizzy in his head. His vision went blurry and he was now wobbling around.

Before he could even realize he felt himself getting tossed around the room, hard. Things were being crushed, his body was aching, and the last thing he saw was a fist coming towards him.

Genma took Ranma, placing a note in the crib and smiled as he was successful he drugged his 'babysitter's' tea when he wasn't looking. He then gathered up his bags and he took off with Ranma, charging off on a training journey, swearing he would make him a man among men.

When Nodoka returned home she went to her Ranma's room since him and the babysitter weren't anywhere around the house. When she got to her child's room her blood ran cold, her skin turned pale when she saw the babysitter on the floor unconscious. She ran to Ranma's crib and tears were welling up in her eyes, her legs shaking violently as did her entire body as she began to sob and cry for in the crib was not her baby, no but a seppuku contract, signed by Genma's thumb print and her baby's hand prints.

She ran out searching for them, calling neighbours, friends, acquaintances, family, police even a few contacts in the Yakuza, begging them to find her son.

But to no avail Ranma and Genma had vanished and she was left alone, cursing herself for not staying home with Ranma instead of going to work, she had been foolish to believe the man she hired would stop Genma and now she would never see her little baby again.

_End Flashback…_

* * *

.

* * *

Nodoka hunched over, violently sobbing, images of the boy and her son fresh in her mind, beginning to merge as she imagined her own son being beaten by Genma so much that he flinched away from human contact. He was starving and dehydrated, she imagined him on the edge of death and there was nothing she could do. She kept in contact with the Tendos because she knew Genma would show up eventually but every second made her feel like her heart was torn apart and she knew deep down the true reason was the fear that Genma would return to tell her, her son had died and was buried in some unmarked shallow grave or even worse she would receive a postcard saying the same thing.

* * *

.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Ranma was escorted to a room for the night, while the staff, around him, has been extremely cautious. They had permission to sedate him should he show any sign of resistance like he had when he was brought in, but this night he didn't show no resistance.

Ranma acted like an empty shell, like he was hollow, no spirit or will of his own, his mind hidden deep within his mind. What he had learned from Nodoka echoed within his mind, learning what a mother was and that he didn't have one, that everything he thought was normal was not that he had suffered without reason.

A large metallic door, with a single open slot at the top to allow some light in, opened in front of him with the inside being all padded.

"You'll be staying here tonight, tomorrow Dr Saotome will finish asking you questions and we will determine if you'll be staying in this room or move into another room or even another location, food will be brought up soon" the man said, he appeared to be of average build with short dark hair, if only he knew he'd how big a mistake he'd just made.

Ranma froze, his body stiffening, the name echoing throughout his mind 'Saotome, Saotome, Saotome' the name his father bore and used, the name he was cursed with, he turned to face the man, his hands became fists, the man didn't even have a chance to process what was happening before it happened.

Ranma leapt up and delivered a powerful kick to the center of his chest. A sickening crack was heard as the man went flying back, his partner charged at Ranma from the side, needle in hand only to have Ranma vanish. The man hesitated, unaware of just how fast Ranma was, he kicked off the ceiling and struck the back of his neck, knocking him out instantly. Ranma landed gracefully and began to approach the other man, when he suddenly hunched over in pain and his stomach announced its hunger.

Ranma felt it, all his energy drain away before collapsing unconscious on the floor, the still conscious man called for assistance, Ranma was thrown into the room and locked in and his escorts were taken to the hospital for treatment.

Ranma was now hunched in the corner of the room hugging his knees to his chest. He just wanted all this pain to go away, it just hurted him so much. He was starving, thirsty beaten up, and scared. All he could do was just cry as hard as he can for someone to come help him, but he knew that would never come true.

Eventually Ranma cried himself to sleep as the mental hospital was silent from his loud crying.

* * *

.

* * *

_Dream…_

Ranma found himself stood in a valley, a valley full of pools, going as far as he or anyone could see. He then looked down at his body, and based from the size he could see he was younger.

"Well boy it is time to tell you the reason I dragged you here" Genma said with an evil glint in his eye, Ranma shivered, hugging himself, the night before still fresh in his memory. He remembered what his father did, what he always did, he would have preferred to be just tossed back into the pit again, no he just wanted to die, that was it. Every night for longer than he could remember his…father…had done things to him, things he could and would never think of.

"I have come here to give you a new body and make sure you maintain your youth forever" Genma stated, Ranma shivered, fear gripping him, he hated to think what he meant but he got the message, after today Genma would use him forever like he used him every night.

Genma gripped Ranma by the neck, lifting off the ground before throwing him into one of the springs, he smirked when he was a young redheaded girl resurface.

"Perfect now whenever you are splashed with cold water you will gain the body of a girl" Genma declared, smirking darkly, lust glowing in his eyes, Ranma shook in fear, she knew what this was and she knew it would hurt, he liked it when it hurts, her father enjoyed pain.

* * *

.

* * *

_Morning…_

Ranma sat up with incredible speed and force, eyes wide, his body drenched in sweat, he curled into a ball and began to rock himself, shaking in fear, hoping someone would comfort him but he knew no one would, he knew if anyone tried they would hurt him, he knew the only reason people wanted him around was to use him, he knew he could trust no one.

'Would things have been different if I had a mother?' Ranma asked himself within his mind, unable to imagine a mother or anyone showing him kindness, he shook his head violently.

'No, nothing would change…just somebody else to use me' Ranma spat back within his mind, tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me and I have nothing much to say, but I would like to ask a favor from you. If you guys can please comment as much as you can in this story about what you think, what you want to see, or even what you think is going to happen next please do that for me. I'm trying to make this story as big as I can because it's definitely a story that deserves some recognition for being a rewrite. Anyways that is all that I have to say and I'll see y'all in the next chapter or story.**


End file.
